The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a technique capable of being suitably used in a semiconductor device (e.g., IC: integrated circuit), having a display driver and a touch panel controller integrated into the same chip, which is capable of being connected to a composite panel in which a touch sensor and a display panel are superimposedly mounted.
Hitherto, on-cell types in which a display panel and a touch panel are independent of each other have been the mainstream. However, in recent years, in-cell types capable of achieving a further reduction in thickness in which a display panel and a touch panel are integrated with each other have become widespread, particularly, in mobile panel modules.
In an in-cell type, a display driver and a touch panel controller are connected to a display panel including a touch sensor, and image data which is input from a host processor is displayed, and a touched position is detected and is output to the host processor. JP-A-2013-246434 discloses a display device having a touch sensor and a method of driving the same that are capable of reducing an influence of noise by performing time division on a region for touch sensing and display and alternately driving the region, in a display and touch panel of an in-cell type. JP-A-2012-234475 discloses an electrode drive circuit for touch sensing of a touch sensor panel. In a driving circuit that outputs a signal for detection to a touch sensor, a switch circuit that selects a necessary driving voltage from a plurality of driving voltages is included in order to mitigate the influence of noise caused by the rise and fall of the signal, and switching control of the switch circuit is performed depending on waveform modes.